Founder's Return
by Persephone Riddle-Lokisan
Summary: After Voldemort created a Ritual to resurrect the infamous Salazar Slytherin, everything has gone astray. Harry has been captured by Voldemort, and seemingly to have lost his memories. Hermione, Ron, and Ginny have too. But their memory's seem to have been switched with another set of memory's. Memory's...From a different time...Rated T for future use.
1. Chapter 1

_**\- Gryffindor Common Room -**_

Harry brushed a lock of his uncontrollable hair as he attempted to finish his Potions essay, due tomorrow. He scowled as he crossed out another line, successfully ruining the parchment again. Groaning, he crumpled up the parchment and brought out a new one. He ran his fingers through his hair as he rethought a possibly new beginning.

"Maybe it would have helped if you actually _tried_ to pay attention in class, Harry." Hermione offhandedly said, not looking up from her Transfiguration homework.

"Maybe it would help if Snape actually _tried_ to teach the class and not glare at me every two seconds." Harry shot back.

Hermione looked up and opened her mouth to say something, but quickly turned into a gasp of surprise as a loud explosion sounded through the room.

"What the bloody hell?!" Ron exclaimed. Hermione didn't bother lecturing him, she was too focused on the loss of magic in the air.

Everyone simultaneously shivered as they felt-or rather the absence-of magic.

Gryffindors flooded down from their dorms, and into the Common Room. Even though the Room was jam-packed with rowdy Gryffindors, there was not a peep from any of them. They were all distracted by the events which just occurred. They were waiting for someone to speak up, someone to give a theory on what happened.

Immediately all eyes went to Hermione, who wordlessly shrugged and seemed as panicked as the rest of them.

" _If there was something that even Hermione doesn't know, we are truly screwed."_ was the unsaid though as everyone stared at Hermione in disbelief.

Suddenly the portrait opened to the panting Head Boy.

"Quick, everyone! To the Quidditch Pitch! Hogwart's wards have fallen and He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named is attacking! The Headmaster needs to rebuild the wards, so we have to get out of the castle! It's swarmed with Death Eaters!"

"Then how is the Quidditch Pitch Safer?!" A random second year shouted, from the back.

"The Professors are there! Just trust us and-RUN!" The Head Boy screamed, whipping out his wand and throwing an _Expelliarmus_ at a charging Death Eater. The Students started running, soon combining with the Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs, and Slytherins, all running to the Pitch. The Head Boy and Girl, along with the Prefects and sixth to seventh years were surrounding the younger years, protecting them and throwing spells at various Death Eaters that stood in their way. In that moment, there were no Four Houses, but there were the students of Hogwarts, helping each other. Slytherins, Hufflepuffs, Gryffindors, and Ravenclaws, protected each other, regardless of House, Blood Status, or Year.

Once they made it to the Pitch, Harry could see the Professors, sagging their shoulders in relief, but tensed up again as they fought off the incoming Death Eaters.

The Students helped their Professors battle off the Death Eaters, but soon to find out that Voldemort was in the center of the Pitch. In their moment of surprise, the Death Eaters instantly disarmed them. Backing up, they moved to the edges of the Pitch, their eyes not leaving the smug Voldemort.

"Where the bloody Hell is the Headmaster?!" a fourth year Ravenclaw hissed.

"None of your concern, brat." A Death Eater said, shoving the Ravenclaw. A Slytherin first year caught her, but stumbled.

Harry glared at the Death Eater, only to be pushed to the front by said Death Eater.

"Ah, yes...Harry Potter..." Voldemort stage whispered.

"Tim."

Voldemort's eye twitched.

"My name is not Tim."

"Sure it isn't, Tim Ribbit."

"It's not Tim Ribbit, it's Tom Riddle! And it's not Tom Riddle, it's _Lord Voldemort!_ " he yelled out, Harry slapping his hand over his burning scar, gasping at the searing pain.

Voldemort calmed down, but the scar kept tingling.

"As you can see, I'm about to do a ritual." he said, gesturing at the grass.

Everyone looked down to notice that there was indeed a Ritual Circle, next to Voldemort.

"I'm going to bring back my great ancestor, Salazar Slytherin!" He declared, brandishing a Ritual Blade. He cut his palm and drops of blood littered the center of the Ritual. (A fourth year Gryffindor could be heard, humming 'Bad Blood' By Taylor Swift.)

" _Reducam enim erat et antecessoris mea convertam, convertam in potestate hominis astutia mortalium reduceret regnum Salazar Slytherin!"_ He continuously chanted, until jade smoke arose from the Circle. The smoke was suddenly pulled into a ball of Avada Kedavra green light, which formed a man, with long, hair and sharp features, whose eyes were closed.

"Salazar Slytherin..." Draco muttered in disbelief, eyes wide.

Salazar, however, was not fully formed. He turned back into a ball of light and flew right into Harry's chest, who collapsed and a startled gasped. He laid unconscious on the ground, glowing. A trail of green light raced down his fingertips and into the Circle. Then three other balls of light appeared. A royal blue one, a daisy yellow one, and a firetruck-red one.

Everyone watched in mute astonishment, including Voldemort, as the blue orb of light slammed into Hermione, the yellow into Ginny, and the Red into Ron, who all fell unconscious and started glowing.

"Milord, Dumbledore has successfully rebuilt the wards, which would be activated in 10 seconds!" A Death Eater exclaimed, flying in on a broomstick.

Voldemort cursed in Parseltongue, and pulled out a Portkey.

"Retreat!" He shouted.

As the Death Eaters left, Voldemort glanced at Harry, who stopped glowing. After a moment's thought, he grabbed him and Portkeyed out.

As soon as the Wards were activated, the Student instantly felt the Magic back in the air, an invisible weight leaving their shoulders. But the relief was short lasting.

Dumbledore appeared, obviously tired. "Is everyone alright?"

"Harry! The Dark Lord took him!" Seamus cried out.

Dumbledore shoulders sagged and his face was filled with anguish. "Harry..." Then he noticed Hermione, Ginny, and Ron. Not asking what happened to them, he ordered someone to take them into the Hospital Wing.

When the three were in the Hospital Wing, the professors quickly filled in Dumbledare what had happened.

Dumbledore put his face in his hands and painfully whispered, "Harry...My boy...I failed you…."

The Professors look at one another. If Voldemort had the Boy-Who-Lived, the Wizarding World, and the Muggle World, was doomed.

 **\- Slytherin Manor -**

A black haired boy laid peacefully on a small, dirty cot in a dungeon.

Dark, Avada Kedavra green eyes suddenly flashed open.


	2. Chapter 2

**So yes, I know this was delayed, but I had this strange thing called "real life" and "SAT practice tests". Very, very strange, isn't it? And this is a short chapter, since it was written under the time period of half an hour. Excuse any horrid mistakes your eyes may wander upon. And also, the language that I had** **Harry** **Salazar speak is Greek.**

 **Why?**

 **Well it's because I wanted to use fancy symbols. Why? I have no clue. I know they didn't speak Greek in medieval Britain, but whatever. It's my fanfic, isn't it?**

 _"Thoughts."_

 _~Parseltongue.~_

 **Now, onto the show!**

 _-"Don't pity the dead, Harry. Rather, pity the living, especially those who live without love."-_

 _ **\- Dungeons of Slytherin Manor -**_

Salazar felt air return to his lungs. He slowly rose and grasped his head. What had happened? Last he remembered he was dead-

….Dead…

He gave a soft gasp. Was he resurrected? What had happened. He coughed. He looked around, only to realize everything was blurry. He removed strange glasses that was on his face, and blinked as the world turned back normal. He looked around and drew back.

Why in the Nine Realms was he in a moldy, filthy dungeon?

Salazar rose gracefully arose from his….Bed. He sneered. It was more of two rags sewn together and stuffed with mold. Smelled like it as well.

He patted his strange clothing, looking inside his pockets for his wand. He checked around for a wand holster. Where in Myrddin's name was his wand?!

He narrowed his eyes as he paced the cell. He grasped his hands behind his back as he kept his neutral face, not giving away his inner turmoil.

"Oi! Potter! The Dark Lord wants to see you!"

Salazar turn to the person that called to him in an unknown language. He noticed a wand in the black figures hand. His cell door was wide open, and the man was gesturing for Salazar to leave.

" _He speaks a language that I know not of. Mayhaps it's best to just follow him. From what I remember, I was resurrected. Perhaps in the far future, where this strange new language is created."_ he thought, following the traitorous wizard. He was brooding over the fact that for some reason, wizards were perhaps fighting against other wizards. Isn't the true enemy the mundane? He brushed it off, as seeing he might be in the future. Things may have changed

May? Who was he humoring, things _have_ changed. And he did not enjoy this new world.

He looked around slowly, as they walked down a particularly long corridor.. This place...Seem familiar. He saw portraits eyes widen in shock as they glanced at him.

" _This is Slytherin Manor!"_ He realized, with a jolt.

He took a deep breath and calmed himself. His eyes trailed down the hallway of portraits. They will surely reveal him. He slowly placed a finger on his lips, silencing any loud accusations. He wanted to remain quiet for now. A purple robed woman with wide blue eyes and long, oak wood hair nodded, whispering the message across to the other portraits.

He took a quickly glimpse of himself in a glass cabinet as he walked by it. His eyebrows raised slightly as he realized he was a mere child once more. And his hair was notoriously short. He sneered. He was no slave! He noticed that many other people, that were glaring at him for some reason, had short hair as well.

Could it be that slavery had been abolished? Perhaps. The corner of his lips lowered. What a strange future.

He reached great, wide mahogany wood doors. " _Time to see which wizard is behind all of this."_ Salazar thought, as he walked through the doors as they opened.

He was greeted with a strange, serpent-like man who had burning red eyes. Curling around his was a beautiful boa constrictor, which was softly petted by the man. The man proceeded to speak in the strange, futuristic language, as he stalked to Salazar.

In the back of his mind, he vaguely thought about how the serpent-like man seem to be like a predator, about to pounce of his prey. He brush the thought aside, as seeing that he, of all people, is definitely _not_ a prey to be pounced on.

He straightened himself, and gazed at the man head on. He quickly pulled a mask of cold indifference.

"Δεν γνωρίζω τη γλώσσα που μιλάτε, αλλά ξέρω ότι είστε, στην πραγματικότητα, ένα qui. Επίσης, ο πατέρας σου είναι καρύδι και η μητέρα σου, αγελάδα." (I know not the language you speak, but I do know is that you are, in fact, an a mewling quim. Also, your father is a walnut and your mother, a cow.) He spoke, calmly. Godric has rubbed off on him, he mused mentally.

He saw the man and a few others rear back in surprise.

 _~Tell me, who are you and why have you resurrected me?~_ he hissed out, knowing that there was probably no Parselmouth in the room-

 _~Salazar Slytherin?~_ the serpent-man softly hissed, disbelief and hesitation clear in his voice.

 _~Tis I. I have returned.~_ Salazar softly whispered in reply.

He slowly smirked. Many people say that Godric was a prankster, but he was the true mastermind. He always managed to get Godric blamed.

This is was going to be simply hilarious.


End file.
